Throughout All Generations
by Mary Jane Elle Jay
Summary: Another generation of Potters, Weasleys and other characters! Loads more fun and adventures with some disasters and a look at life in hogwarts with far too many Weaslys!
1. Dreams and Daylight

**Dreams and Daylight**

The sun was beginning to set and Sarah was still off in her own little dream world of magic and mayhem. Little did she know how real that dream world was. An owl hooted in the distance jerking Sarah back to the world, which she had known for the past 11 years. Apart from the fact that, for most of those years her friends would have been in the park with her, now they had all gone to their new secondary schools already even though summer was barely over.

Sarah was dreading her new school. She hadn't got the music scholarship her parents were counting on her getting, apparently the school wanted classical musicians not people who could play the guitar and sing. This loss had meant that she had to go to one of the local schools whereas her friends got accepted at the places they had first applied to. She also felt like she was a disappointment to her parents. Her brother had been accepted to two schools when he was her age. One was in Scotland, he had gone there for a term but on his return for Christmas the school had sent a letter with him, which Sarah believed must of said that he wasn't right for the school as when term began he didn't return he went to the other school that had accepted him. He didn't talk much about the school to any of the family and Sarah had been left out completely.

She looked up at the sky and seeing the sun set, thought, "It's getting dark, mum will kill me if I'm not home soon." So she hopped off the swing, which she had sat on for the past few hours and began to make her way across the park home.

She kicked her feet through the long grass, which hadn't been cut over the summer. The senior school that she was going to be attending were the only ones to use the playing fields and that was only during term time. She looked back to the park and let her mind wander thinking how many happy days it must have seen with people playing in it that summer, her imagination was so wild that she was sure she could see children playing there enjoying themselves. She shook her head though and brought herself back to the real world, wondering if everyone had such vivid imaginations that worked like hers.

She was almost at the edge of the park when the silhouettes of three familiar figures came out of the trees that surrounded the playing fields. Her stomach lurched at the sight of these girls. They were her brother's age, 17, and had bullied her for years. All she wanted to do now was run, but that would take her further away from the safety of home. It was better to stay put and bear them.

* * *

In the Aurors office at the ministry of magic, Harry Potter was looking very disgruntled. He had just received a warning that one of the young wizards or witches due to attend Hogwarts in the next year was in mortal peril. The parchment which it appeared on was a very clever idea, invented back when he was still fighting Voldemort but recently it had been playing up by saying someone was in mortal peril at a certain address when they either weren't there or weren't in mortal peril. 

He knew that at one point it had saved many peoples lives but he really didn't want to go to the trouble of sending an Auror places, to save someone who didn't need saving, when there was more need for them in training or saving the world. However, Harry as the head of the Auror office had to do something or else the parchment world turn nasty, and not just like a howler, his predecessor in the department was still St Mungos from where it almost bit his head off when he ignored it.

Harry left his office and set off to find Tonks or Lupin. Tonks was the only Auror Harry felt sure wouldn't mind this task, but it would be better if he could find Lupin because then he wouldn't need to pull any of his Aurorers out of their current missions. Ever since Umbridge had been kicked out of the ministry (shortly after Harry joined), the werewolf laws had been lifted, and even though the Ministry wouldn't take Lupin on under the title of Auror he had been allowed all the same duties as one.

"Lupin!" Harry called when approaching the couples office, "Do you feel up to a very special once in a lifetime top-secret mission?" he said trying to hide the truth from his old friend.

"Of course! You know I'm always up for once in a lifetime missions Harry. So what is it?" Lupin replied with a real sense of excitement as harry entered the room. The ministry rarely sent Lupin on missions alone.

"You have to attend this address," Harry answered him whilst handing over a piece of paper, "…and save whichever Hogwarts pupil is in moratl peril this time!"

Tonks began to laugh,

"How many times have I told you Lupin, never agree to any once in a lifetime top-secret missions that Harry gives you before you know what they involve!"

Harry looked at Lupin who he hoped was taking the joke with good humour. He knew that he was not going to receive his werewolf wrath when he saw his friend laughing along with Tonks.

"You know Harry," Lupin began, "if there is no-one there I will never agree to a top secret mission again"

"Oh I know Lupin" Harry answered leaving the room.

* * *

The girlsbegan to approach her, and took sticks out of their pockets. Two of them began to encourage the third, 

"Go on! Just get it out of the way." One of them said. The other,

"She's the one with a squib for a brother!"

The third turned to them shouting,

"Shut up! I can't concentrate with all this"

She turned to look at Sarah again.

"You better keep your mouth shut or this could get extremely painful for you." Sarah didn't know what to think. Their leader began to wave her stick and from behind her Sarah heard a loud crack. Almost instantly the girl shouted "Necocaptivo!"

A bright red light came towards Sarah and she was knocked off her feet. All she could feel was immense pain surging up her arms. Behind her she could see an old man with greying hair holding another stick. She couldn't help but wonder, through the pain, what their obsession with sticks was, and thought that her imagination must have gone into overdrive again, but then she heard the man shout, "Expectro patronum", and a silver wolf appeared shooting out from right next to him, straight towards the girls who had begun to flee. None of this helped her thoughts of having a too overactive imagination.

Tears were streaming down Sarah's face because of the pain. She could just about make out the mans image leaning over her saying,

"Are you all right?"

Sarah couldn't think about answering that question. She was sure that she had just seen a wolf, in the park,

"Was that a…" she began when the man cut her off saying,

"Yes well I admit it doesn't usually work that well on witches, but it was the first thing to come into my mind. Anyway I think I had better get you off to St Mungos…" But Sarah wasn't listening. She had blacked out shortly after hearing the word witches.

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the charcters you recognise are mine**

**Please Read and Review this is my first fanfic and I have just updated the original chapter so you may have read some of it before but it is still a work in process!**


	2. Magic and Mayhem

**Magic and Mayhem**

Sarah awoke to the sound of raised voices and then the general pitter-patter sound of a hustling and bustling hospital. As her eyes grew accustomed to the light she could see a shelf full of bottles with names ranging from "Skelegrow" to "Curse-Reverse" and she wondered what kind of hospital she was in. From what she could see around her she was fairly sure she was in a hospital but she wasn't entirely convinced.

She heard someone yawning in the chair beside her. She twisted to face the man with a dark shock of hair and a rather interesting shaped scar on his fore head. He was talking to a woman who was walking around the bed checking little instruments, which Sarah had never seen before. Sarah presumed that the woman worked there, but both of the people were dressed very strangely.

* * *

"So how has she been over the last few days?" The man asked the woman. 

"She has been fine no sign of any other side effects and she has been asleep ever since she was brought in." she replied.

"Well that's all good then. She hasn't had the opportunity to ask questions yet, and I am sure that she will have plenty to ask. I did when I first found out about this world. Do you know when Ginny is meant to be working today?"

"I'll just check for you." The woman took out a stick and said something that Sarah was sure was nonsense.

"Accio clipboard" a moment later a clipboard came flying through the curtains, which were drawn round the cubicle. The woman grabbed it, looked down at the paper attached and began to frown.

"Are you sure that she works on this ward?" the woman asked.

"Well I am pretty sure she does at some point but it isn't usually everyday." The man answered.

"What is her surname? She doesn't appear to be on the rota."

"Potter, Ginny Potter"

The woman looked up in surprise. "Oh, I am sorry I didn't realise who you meant. I think she's working from two today."

"Thank you you've been a real help with all this"

* * *

The two of them still hadn't seemed to notice that Sarah was looking at them, "Where am I?" she croaked. The woman looked towards the man, who nodded and then left the cubicle. 

"Oh." Said the man, "I didn't realise you had woken up. You got hit by a pretty nasty curse, you are really quite lucky it didn't kill you, and that Lupin answered the distress call"

She repeated, sure that the man hadn't actually answered her question, "So where am I then?"

The man replied, "You're in St Mungos hospital for Magical Maladies and I'm Professor Potter."

She gave him a quizzical look; he was wearing an emerald green pointed hat and robes to match. As far as she could see he was no more than a party magician.

"I understand that you may find this all very confusing," he began when he saw her look of confusion, "I really should have worn my muggle clothes today. It would have helped I feel if you didn't wake up and see what I imagine must remind you of a party magician."

Sarah was very confused what the man had just said to her sounded as if he had read her mind.

The man with greying hair burst through the curtain, "Mrs Girotti will be here soon Harry," he said gently. He looked to Sarah and seeing her awake continued, "So how are you taking the wizarding world then?"

Her utterly confused look answered the question. "Ah. Well I'll leave that to you then Harry" he said. Harry shot a look of pure hatred across the cubicle, but it was too late. Lupin had been anticipating this look and was going to stick around for it. Lupin found that any look of hatred from Harry was far worse than any look from James when he had been alive.

Harry looked at Sarah, saying, "By the way that was Remus Lupin, the man who saved you" Shouts came wafting in through the curtain. Tonks's voice was extremely loud, even when she wasn't shouting, "…I thought I told you not to say anything about magic to her until she's ready. Anyway, what do you know about muggles? Harry's the expert on that!"

"I never said I was the expert!" replied Lupin, in a rather fearful voice.

"So why go and mention it?"

"I think Harry can consider it payback for the top secret mission," he said jokingly.

Harry rolled his eyes at this and continued, "and that loud voice you can hear belongs to Nymphadora aka Tonks, Remus's wife"

Sarah lay there; still looking rather puzzled about the whole affair, "I am really sorry but there has got to be something wrong here. Whats all this about magic? Why does everyone round here have an obsession with sticks? Why on earth did I see a wolf in the park the other day? and what kind of hospital is this? I mean Curse-Reverse, Skelegrow and whats that in the corner? Oh I see it now. Its Slow-Motion Potion how on earth do you expect me to believe that all those things are real and are used in hospitals? I haven't even seen half of the instruments on the wall before. If this is some kind of practical joke it has gone too far." She tried to shout but her voice was so hoarse it came out as a croak.

"I see. First you need to calm down breathing deeply otherwise you'll never recover well. So…I suppose I better explain to you about magic then. The idea of me being nothing more than a party magician isn't a too bad place to start, after all it is going to be the easiest way by far to explain that myself, Tonks, Lupin and that woman you saw earlier are all witches and wizards."

Sarah's jaw dropped. She had just realised that all her daydreams of a world full of magic and mayhem, were not as dream like as she would have liked to think. They were in fact the reality and her safe world without any sign of magic was the dream world.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine!**

**Please read and review it may be a while beforeI get any other chapters loaded. I am in the middle of exams but i will try**

**Whole story is co written with Pablo-Picasso**


	3. Lest Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot :Part I

**Lest Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot**

Hermione entered the ward at St Mungo's walking briskly; she had only just got time off work to visit her daughter, who had been brought in a few days before. She was quite worried when she first heard that her daughter was here, as far as she knew her daughter didn't know anything about magic, but when her husband came home after visiting one day and reassured her that everything was fine she didn't think any more about it. However, now those worries were returning. She began to search for the right bay but what grabbed her attention first was a familiar face.

"Professor Lupin? Is that you?"

Remus and Tonks stopped arguing for the moment and turned to look at the sleek brown haired witch dressed in muggle clothing who was standing in front of them. It took Lupin a while to register how he knew the voice of that witch. It had been a long time, almost thirteen years since he had heard it. When he realised who it was, however, he could barely contain himself.

"Hermione? What a surprise! You've changed so much since I last saw you it was quite a while ago now wasn't it? Have you used one of those fancy new hair potions? Your hair is looking very sleek!" He could tell all the while that the compliments weren't going down well with Tonks reckoning that at this point she would be mentally shooting daggers at him. They got on with each other in such a way that allowed them to be best of friends and worst of enemies at the same time, some people thought it remarkable that they were still married. Tonks and Lupin knew that it was because of their love hate relationship that they were still married.

"Well Lupin, It was about 13 years ago that you last saw me, I was 22, I am bound to have changed. And the answer is no to using a new hair potion, I've been to the hair dressers. Oh I am sorry," she said turning to Tonks then said to Lupin, "you haven't introduced me to your friend"

Tonks rather startled by this comment looked around trying to see who Lupin's friend was, when she ouldn't find anyone she finally realised that Hermione was talking about her. Then she twitched her nose and transformed it into a pig snout, one of her famous party tricks that Hermione and Ginny both used to love so much.

"Tonks!" Hermione exclaimed, "You've changed too! Though now that I think about it you change daily. So what are you two doing here?"

Tonks replied, "We are on top-secret Auror business. Aren't we Lupin?"

Lupin looked up, startled that he was being involved in the conversation. He he had a habit of giving far too much information away about the top-secret missions and Tonks had learnt that lesson often enough. He was used to keeping quiet whenever they were asked about the missions. "Um… Yes of course we are, um… but what I can tell you is that we are guarding a young witch who was attacked with a very nasty curse. She was brought in the other day and has just come round OWWWW!"

Tonks had just neatly stomped on Lupin's foot in an effort to get him to shut up. She had only asked him about it for him to back her up, so that he wouldn't get left out of the conversation. She should have known better than to let him talk to someone about a mission. She made a mental note to never do it again. Except if the whole mission was a trap and the people they were talking to were meant to find out, then she would ask him. Nobody else she knew gave away so much information in such little time.

Then in an effort to draw attention away from the fact that Lupin was now rubbing his foot she asked, "Why are you here then Hermione?"

"I'm here to visit my daughter," she explained, "I'll see you, I guess"

Nobody mentioned anything about why they hadn't seen each other in so long or why they had lost contact in the first place as she walked further into the ward, when she stopped just outside a curtained bay and entered it.

They both fell silent as the truth dawned on them.

Watching from their post Tonks whispered to Lupin, "Wasn't that the bay with…" Lupin finished for her "…with Sarah in?"

* * *

"Sarah?" she whispered, looking at her daughter who was now conscious and well, she hugged her saying, "I'm so glad you're awake! What happened to your arms?"

Sarah looked down at her arms for the first time. They looked as if they had been burnt and there were lines like veins running up them all the way to her shoulders. The events of the night a few days previously came back to her and her eyes began to fill up with tears.

Harry looked up at the woman who had entered the cubicle. He hadn't expected her. Well he had, just he didn't expect to look up and see a person who he had lost touch with years ago. That was the thing he least expected. He recognised the swish of brown hair even if its style had changed. He kept staring trying to see how much she had changed from the Hermione he used to know.

She looked older, he expected that, but still looked youthful. He had read about her many achievements and advances in potions in the prophet, she was one of the leading experts in potions now. Harry had a feeling that it was connected to the many muggle chemistry courses she had taken in the few years after they had left Hogwarts. Hermione had rewritten many old recipes and her potions books were now being used as the OWL and NEWT resources; however, they were published as Hermione Granger, Harry didn't even know that she was married let alone the fact that she had children. He expected it was because of what happened between Ron and herself all those years ago, it had definitely taught them all a lesson. None of that mattered to Harry. Hermione looked, sounded and acted exactly the same; he even reckoned that when he got to talk to her their friendship would take up just where it had left off.

Hermione, whilst still fussing over her daughter, began to say to him, "Would you mind giving me and my daughter some time alone?"

"Sure Hermione," Harry answered, "I'll just be outside" and as he got up to leave, Hermione turned round, she had recognised the voice as that of one of her closest friends, "Harry?" she said, astonished, his hair was hiding his scar so she couldn't be sure, "Is that you? Why are you here?" she finished. Something began to tick in her mind. Aurors on the ward her daughter is in protecting a young girl, and Harry in the same cubicle as Sarah.

Harry realised what was going through her head and said to her, "Don't worry, we'll talk about this later. Spend some time with your daughter now, she missed you," As he headed towards the curtain he turned, "And try to explain to her why you didn't tell her a bit more about the wizarding world won't you?" he gave hermione and Sarah a cheeky smile then left.

* * *

A couple of hours later when Sarah was finally sleeping, Hermione and Harry were sitting on either side f the bed. He began to explain to her why he was there.

"Well there are a couple of reasons actually, firstly she needs Auror protection incase there is another attack,"

"What do you mean attack? Why would they attack Sarah? Who are they? And what if I want to protect her?"

"Hermione, you can trust me to protect her, I am a lot stronger now than I ever was before, try and curse her if you want"

Hermione aimed a silent densaugeo hex at her daughter; she knew it wouldn't harm her, especially if she knew Harry as well as she thought she did. Harry sent up a shield charm around himself and Sarah just as Hermione's spell left her wand. He had become a lot better at detecting magic and people's thoughts, but as soon as his shield deflected the spell he sent another one up around Hermione to protect her from it rebounding. She gasped she didn't know any other wizard able to shield others like Harry did.

"Well in answer to the other questions, the scars on her arms aren't just from some magical accident, how could they be? They were inflicted by a wand and a curse. But the curse does tie in with the second reason I am here. The hospital called me in because I am the only person her scars would be similar to. I am the only other person to have survived a killing curse."

"A KILLING CURSE?"

"Shh Hermione. Don't shout" Harry motioned to Sarah who was still sleeping silently between them, "It appears that Sarah is the girl who lived, just as I was the boy who lived, however I hope that most have forgotten about that by now"

"So what about my other questions?"

"To be honest we don't really know why they attacked her or indeed who they were."

"I thought Aurors are supposed to know!"

"Yes well it seems that Sarah is the only one who got a clear view of them, however Lupin got there in time to hear the curse and prevent further damage. Which brings me neatly onto the third reason I am here, the hospital also thinks that the Aurors may know what some of the other effects of the curse were. We know it was not purely a killing curse, it was also meant to capture something. We don't know what that something was or is and we aren't even sure whether they got it or whether that part of the spell failed as well. But I haven't seen anything like it before. The only obvious effect other than the scars is that it appears that she cannot move her right arm below the shoulder, which will undoubtedly make spell casting a problem. We really have no clue"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. Harry seeing this and her worry swiftly added,

"Yet. We have no clue yet. We are putting an article into the Prophet tomorrow appealing to anyone who has heard of the curse or seen similar scars before."

"So that's why you're here then."

"Well not entirely. We really had to break the news to her about the wizarding world. It also appears that Tonks and Lupin still don't know anyone other than me who was brought up among muggles. They thought it best for me to explain."

"And that's it then?" Hermione questioned. Harry shook his head.

"That and the fact they thought it best for her to meet someone whom she would see a lot more of later. It was a case of receiving 5 owls at once – Literally simultaneously, it didn't half scare Hedwig"

"What do you mean you'll be seeing a lot more of her later?" Hermione enquired intrigued by Harry's last comment.

"Oh yes. I forgot to mention that Professor McGonagal has asked me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and be head of Gryffindor this year at Hogwarts."

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed then remembered to keep her voice down. "That's great Harry but how does that affect Sarah?" she whispered.

"Didn't you receive an Owl about it? She's got into Hogwarts" Hermione shot him a look of apprehension. After her son had been accepted and they then discovered he was a squib he was so disappointed. He had loved the world of magic at Hogwarts and then to have to go to an ordinary school after a term there was almost unbearable for him.

"Don't worry," he continued, "They've double checked so as not to dissapoint her. She's definitely got magic in her veins."


	4. Lest Auld Acquiaintance Be Forgot:Part 2

**Hey well this is a really long chapter but it was meant to be a part of the previous chapter it just kept growing so we split it into two hope you enjoy it! it is all really necessary information for later on in the plot (Well maybe Ron isn't so necessary but i just had to get him in there) Enjoy! **

**A/N: there is a correction to the previous chapter it was 16 years ago that Hermione last saw Lupin and she was 19 sorry about that when re reading the chapter I realised that some of it does not tally up with the plan for later on

* * *

**

**Lest Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot Part 2 **

Lupin came into the cubicle many hours later, it was almost midnight according to his watch. Hermione had left a short while after Harry's conversation with her and Tonks had just gone home after her long shift. Lupin, being left to his own devices had gotten bored and he decided to go and join Harry. The room had grown very dark and Lupin felt his way into the chair and could just make out Harry's figure, illuminated by the moon, on the other side of the bed. 

"Hi Harry, how did Hermione take the news?" Lupin asked. He waited a while for a reply and when there wasn't one he asked, "Harry? Harry are you awake?" He was answered by a light snore and some mumbling, which sounded rather like "Go Away" but he couldn't be sure. 

"Oh well. I suppose I'll just have to keep myself company then" he sighed to himself, thinking and trying to remember all he could about the night he rescued Sarah. 

"Mmamhammihy" Lupin turned towards Harry, who had continued to mumble. Lupin decided to ignore protocol of always having 2 Aurors on watch and even if Harry was having a nightmare. The poor guy had been up for the last 5 days without a rest, with all the chaos that had originated after Sarah's attack. Most of the Aurors had been working extra hours trying to keep most of the events under wraps but Harry had been working non-stop. Lupin doubted that Harry had even seen Ginny since the attack. 

Lupin looked back over at Harry. He was tossing and turning in his chair and his mumbling had become louder and more frenzied, 

"Harry?" He asked concerned for his friend, "Are you all right?" 

Harry began clutching his scar and was oblivious to anything Lupin said to him. 

"Nooooo!" Harry cried "Sirius noooo!" 

Lupin, at the mention of Sirius' name began to realise this wasn't a regular nightmare. He rose to his feet and walked round to beside his friend. He noticed that Sarah had also began to move about in her sleep, but he guessed that it was because of the noise that Harry was now making. 

Lupin knew he had to wake Harry up quickly, this was the first time Harry had clutched his scar like this since before he had defeated Voldermort and it had only hurt a few times since then. Together with the mention of Sirius, Lupin knew that this was more urgent than any nightmare. 

He grabbed Harry by the Arms and began to shake him in an effort to wake him up, but Harry kept clutching his scar and mumbling. 

"Harry! Harry!"

* * *

Harry looked around him, from where he was he could see a black lake and the full moon reflected on the surface. He heard a yelping whining dog in pain. Suddenly he remembered where he was, the grounds outside Hogwarts. "Sirius…" he mumbled to himself. He paused, recognising the situation a feeling of de ja vu rose inside him. Suddenly he started running, not able to control his actions. He could hear someone running right behind him and from his memories of that night he knew it was Hermione. The yelping came from near the lake, and as he realised what was about to happen and thought to himself, "I don't want a repeat of what happened last time".

As they reached the edge of the lake the yelping stopped and Harry could see Sirius transformed back into a man on the ground on all fours. "Nooo," Sirius moaned, "Noooo…please…".Then Harry saw what he had known would surely come. At least a hundred dementors gliding towards the lake and the three people who stood beside it. He spun around just as he did that night when he was faced by the dementors. Again he could feel the icy cold penetrating his insides which he now associated with dementors. Even though the fog was surrounding him he knew the dementors were closing in trapping them. He had to stop it he had to change what had happened. He tried to stop himself from turning to Hermione, if he could start producing the patronus' now then he could possibly stop them. He knew that there was no way that she could produce a patronus, but all his thoughts were wasted as he heard himself shout, "Hermione, think of something happy!". He couldn't stop himself. All of a sudden he couldn't think of anything but Sirius and he heard himself chant "Expecto Patronum" it was happening just as it had when he was a boy of thirteen.

As he was chanting he saw Sirius roll onto the ground then lay still. Unlike back then Harry knew that Sirius wasn't going to be alright and that he couldn't go and live with him. Unless he and hemione used a time turner there was no way to save Sirius now. The dementors closed round and as he desperately yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a thin wisp of silver escaped his wand, he hoped Hermione wouldn't faint.If only he could produce a strong enough patronus, but it seemed nothing he did could change the past.He heard Hermione fall to the ground beside him, and for the first time in many years Harry felt so alone again. He fell to his knees with the fog closing round him, he saaw his feeble patronus being swept aside by the dementors. The dementor in front of him began to remove his hood, Harry knew what he would see with the last amount of energy he had. From the other side of the lake a silvery light began to grow brighter, a silver stag was circling the three of them, knocking down any dementors in its path. By instinct he looked towards the other side of the Lake knowing that he would be standing there. However, what he saw shocked him.

Where he expected to see the lone silouhette of himself, he saw two. The first was thedark figure of himself as a boy that he expected , the other figure stood slighty further back,half hiddenin the shadows. Thewispy shadows did not conceal her well enough, even at the dead of night. Harry could make out the sillouhette of a young girl, younger thanthe Harry across the lake, he thought. He could tell that from where she was standing ,she could see everything that was happening. 

He was shocked and began to doubt himself and his memories. Could he really have forgottenthissecond person? She couldn't be Hermione he thought, although the silhouette of hair looked familiar. He knew Hermioneshould have been quite far behind him, asshe had struggled to keep up with him, all those years ago, when he ran ahead of her, expecting to see his father produce the patronus and save them.

There shouldn't have been another figure behind his silhouette but he could clearly see the image of a girl,watching all that was happening. As he hit his head on the ground, he began to think about Ron who was in terrible danger and Hermione who lay a behind him, unconscious. His thoughts moved on to Sirius who he knew could not be saved,the were wolf whocould attack at any moment and the fact that not a single soul knew where they were. As he felt his last strength leave him he couldn't help feeling painfully alone.

* * *

Sarah had awoken in a place very different to that in which she had fallen asleep. She was standing on the edge of a lake and although the area around her was bright as day she knew that it was late at night for what she saw in the sky wasn't a sun but a full moon. She heard something on the opposite side of the lake, some howling and there was a wolf running off into he woods. There were some figures near the wolf, being chased by a man that had turned into a dog. There were somecloaked men closing around the dog. She felt like she had to warn him for she knew that whatever they were, they were sinister. She tried screaming to the dog. "Watch out!" she cried, but no sound left her mouth. She was going to be no help to him.

Then she could see a young dark haired boy running towards the dog. He was being followed by a girl and they seemed to have no idea what they were running into. She suddenly realised how dark it must be for them, the only reason she could see clearly was because some unnatural source of light emanated from around her. The dog had changed back into a man and one of the cloaked figures bent over him. When she could clearly see the man again he was lying motionless on the floor as if dead. The figures began to close around the two teenagers who she could see were not much older than herself. The girl fainted, and the boy began to shout what she realised must be spells as he was waving a stick similar to the wands all the wizards had been using earlier.

As the figures surrounded the boy she had a feeling that the same thing was going to happen to him as had the man. She so wanted to stop it, how could they kill a boy? One of them lowered its hood and bent over the boy who was now on his knees. She heard a shout from beside her even though a moment ago she had been alone, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!". A silver stag glided across the water towards the group and as it circled them all her fear for the three people lying on the other side of the lake disappeared. She felt for some reason that everything was going to be OK. She turned to the person beside her and almost fell into the water from the shock she got. This was the boy who had moments earlier fallen to the ground on the other side of the lake. Darkness crowded in on her again. She fell back into a state of deep sleep and the memory of the bad dreamdissappeared like the stag into the night.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start and saw that Lupin was shaking him. His scar hurt him so much but as his eyes adjusted further to the light he could already feel the pain beginning to hurt. Lupin saw that Harry had woken and calmed slightly and so let go of his arms before saying, "Harry? Are you alriigth now? You seemed to be having a bad dream" 

Harry replied very shakily, "I…I think I am alright now." He took his hand away from his scar but when he did he couldn't stop them from shaking. He tried to hide it from Lupin but by the time he did he realised that Lupin had already seen. 

"Harry are you sure you are ok? You were mumbling something about Sirius, and it didn't look like any old nightmare. You need to tell me what happened so that I can help Harry." 

Harry looked at his lold friend and knowing that he was right began to explain the memory which had haunted him. When he got to the point where he saw two figures on the shore of the lake Lupin interrupted him. 

"Harry are you sure that it wasn't just you and Hermione? I mean I am not really going to be much help I have only a small recollection of what went on that night but it had to have happened like that the first time, everything else did." 

"It didn't I am sure that I was alone because Hermione was further back when I cast that patronus." He replied. 

"Well harry," Lupin began seeing the young amns hands still shaking even though he had woken about half an hour ago, I think it would be best if you get some sleep," Harry made to protest against this suggestion but was silenced by Lupins arm movement, "I will go and ask one of the healers if you can have a bed for the night and if they can find some dreamless sleep potion for you. You need sleep and that is probably what caused this dream." As Lupin left the room, however, he began to think of all the possibilities of who that girl could be and whether someone had entered Harry's mind again.

When Harry was settled he sent a patronus message to Ginny who was up in her office, to let her know what had happened. He knew that if anyone could make sense of it, it would be her. After that he went back to sit beside the young witch who was now lying quite peacefully in her bed, as far as he could see she had been completely oblivious to anything that had happened.

* * *

Ginny had come down from her office as soon as Lupin's message had got to her. Harry had obviously had a bad dream, Lupin mentioned to her that Harry had dreamt about a night long ago. From what she remembered from that time in her second year at Hogwarts the night in reference was bad enough the first time, Harry thought that he had lost Sirius after only just finding him and Ron was at that time being dragged off by a fully transformed werewolf. Even she didn't like to think of what could have happened, or how it would have affected Harry. 

It had been a hard week for them both. Ginny wa under strict healer's orders not to have come back to work at the beginning of this week. Well that was until she was called in to help with Sarah's case. She really should be at home she thought to herself, she wasn't really able to help in the Hospital, her powers had been fading for a long time now and she was only able to do small spells. She had surprised herself being able to perform the magic with Harry a few moments ago, but it had tired her out. 

She thought to herself how Harry must be feeling. His work was meant to be cut down so that he could get the office in order, ready for his departure in September. He was staying on as the Head Auror, but would be working from Hogwarts with a seriously downsized workload. His plans of relaxing in the few weeks before September had gone completely out of the window though. Sarah's accident had been the biggest thing to hit the wizarding world since Harry had won the battle, and it had shaken both of their lives permanently. 

She sat down beside Harry, on the bed; she didn't want to think back to times then. The experiences they had been through together almost broke the whole group and in the end it had only broken one of them. Ginny thought about Hermione, she had always been a good friend and Ginny hadn't wanted to lose contact with her. Hermione had come up with some great ideas for the final battle and no doubt without them Harry and many of the order wouldn't have survived it. She began to stroke Harry's forehead as she thought of this. Soon she would be able to enter, as she had many times, Harry's mind. She had started it a while after the battle, discovered that there was a bond between them that somehow allowed a special kind of magic to take place. It had been a complete accident, Ginny was just trying to calm Harry down after an occlumency practise had gone wrong, and his scar had begun to hurt badly. 

She had been stroking his forehead trying to get him to relax and when she touched his scar she could feel the magic inside him, trace the most recent occlumency attacks and other spells cast by and on Harry that day. When she talked with Harry and Lupin about it they had suggested it could be used for some good and that perhaps she could trace magic to any day whilst Harry had been alive. She tried this out a few days later and found traces of the magic a few days earlier, she could still detect the individual spells. It was a skill similar to that of many wizards, the ones who could feel magic, apart from with her she could feel it in people, well Harry at least, and not just items. After many more attempts Harry had asked her to do something she really didn't want to do. He asked her to trace the magic, which still flowed in him from the night when Voldemort killed his parents, to find out which of his magical gifts were really his. She had agreed and now could easily trace the paths inflicted by Voldemort, sometimes though it was too easy to trace them and she had to keep focussed on the task in mind. This time she knew what she was searching for, in the past she hadn't known other than something like the date it took place on or that it was a spell cast with anger. Those were hard to trace, but now all she needed to do was follow the most recent path, and discover what had caused Harry to react the way he did. 

Suddenly her fingers fell over the scar and she was there, searching his mind, following the paths in his blood, before she could think she was following the strongest of Voldemort's paths and had to stop herself from being drawn into it. It was by far the worst and after her few trips there she never wanted to return. Her mind sensed the fresh magic which had begun to fade and followed it the trail would end where it was meant to affect, for this felt like a spell aimed at a specific part of Harry for a specific purpose. She found where it ended and could sense the spell. Although she had felt the kind of magic before, she was surprised because she knew it was rare and as far as she remembered there could be no way it could have occurred. The last person on the earth who could cast it had been a friend of theirs, and to Ginny a sister in law. Ginny left Harry's mind, in wonder as to how a spell could have been cast when there was no one to cast it. It would be unlikely that another person with the blood would be found for many more decades, it was a rare form of magic so rare that there had never been more than one alive at the same time as another. That wasn't the only thing that made it strange, in fact it was hardly strange at all until she considered that the last of the somniomagi had died three years ago.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning and couldn't remember where he was or why he was there. It only took a few minutes to come back to him. His scar had hurt more than it had ever done since the demise of Voldemort and it had caused him to wake up from a terrible dream of a night years ago. He vaguely remembered Lupin and one of the healers supporting him to one of the beds in St Mungos and then drinking a potion. After that he had no recollection. As he was heaving himself up one of the healers passed the cubicle, which wasn't curtained and when she caught sight of him trying to get up she said, "Back to bed Harry, we have had strict orders from Ginny that you are to stay in bed till midday, even if you don't need more sleep. She wants to make sure you are fully recovered before you go to the meeting with Sarah, her mother and the healers to discuss Sarah's injuries." 

Harry dejectedly lay back down. He really didn't like to be out of action but he knew that Ginny was strict and if she found out that he got up before midday he would be in serious trouble. He looked around and saw some of the patients with visitors around them. He realised that he must of slept quite late, visiting time didn't start on most wards till 10 am and some of the visitors even looked like they were about to leave, that meant it had to be quite a way past 10. Suddenly he heard someone enter the ward and he turned towards the doors where he saw Hermione walking confidently towards his bed. 

"Harry! Are you all right? Lupin only just told me that you go brought in last night." She asked. 

"I'm fine Hermione just a bit exhausted" Harry replied not intending to tell her about the dream or his scar. "So other than me what brings you here?" 

"Well Sarah's still asleep and when Lupin mentioned you I thought you would like a visitor" 

"Lupin was certainly right then, we still have so much to catch up with, like the fact that I didn't even know you were married or that you had children" 

"Oh, I didn't realise that we had that much to catch up on, but I suppose it has been a while. I think it is going to take a lot longer than an hour or so, though… I might have an idea though, how about you come and stay with my family and me for a few days? It would definitely give us enough time to get to know each other a bit better." 

Harry thought about this a few moments. He did need to take a bit of time off even if it was just enough to get some sleep at night, but he also should be spending more time with Ginny at the moment, after all in a couple of weeks he wouldn't see her again until the Christmas holidays. Then he realised that spending some time getting to know Hermione again was just what he needed. He had lost contact with her years ago and had never made another friend as good as her since then. It could also be useful with the Sarah situation. He decided he would tell Ginny about it, sure that she would agree, and then stay at the Girotti's house for a few days. He saw Hermione's face, the smile beginning to fade. 

"Hermione that would be great. You still somehow seem to know what will be best, so when do you reckon would be a good time?" Harry replied. 

"Well you could probably come over tonight if that's not too soon." Hermione answered Harry, glad with the prospect of getting to know one of her best friends again. 

"I'm sure I can work something out," Harry said just as a tall red headed wizard burst in, carrying a small suitcase. 

"Harry mate, what happened?" Ron asked. 

"Well he seems a bit vague on that question," Hermione mentioned, fully recognising the red head. 

"Ginny said something about you staying here" Ron shot at him 

"Exhaustion does seem a bit small for the hospital to give you a bed" Hermione shot as well 

"I brought in some clothes for you, Ginny didn't say what kind," Ron told him 

"Well that will come in useful for tonight," said Hermione 

"There's muggle ones, blue robes, you black robes and cloak…" Ron said pulling the clothes out of the suitcase, which looked like it contained half of Harry's wardrobe. 

"Has he never learned to pack light?" 

"I told you five nights without sleep was too much mate," Ron alleged 

"Five nights Harry! What were you thinking?" Hermione added 

"See what did I tell you? You don't need to be a Hermione Granger to work that one out" 

"A Hermione Granger?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at that comment. 

"And who are you any way?" Ron asked Hermione, finally turning away from Harry, who hadn't been able to get a word in edgeways, even thought the whole conversation was aimed at him. He jumped at the silence that followed this question. 

"Sorry, forgot to warn you. He still looks up to you as one of the best witches he has ever known. Ron, this is Hermione" The first part of this was aimed at Hermione, the second part at Ron. He didn't believe Ron had forgotten what his once girlfriend looked like. 

"Hermione who?" Ron asked 

"Hermione Girotti" Harry replied, still astounded at his friends stupidity 

"Who?" Ron was still none the wiser 

"She's Sarah's mother." 

"Ok so what is she doing here?" 

"Ron this is Hermione Girotti, her maiden name was Granger" 

"So?" 

"Gee he hasn't changed much has he Harry? Still as slow as ever." Hermione interjected. 

"You're right Hermione how long do you reckon it will take him to work it out?" 

"A few minutes at least." Hermione answered. 

"Wait a minute Harry do you mean?" Ron began 

"What do you reckon I mean Ron?" 

"Is she?" 

"Spit it out Ron" Hermione said, beginning to giggle. 

"Are you?" 

"Get on with it!" 

"Hermione? As in the one I was in love with?" 

"Finally." Harry and Hermione said simultaneously both breathing sighs of relief, that they didn't have to find another way of getting Ron to work it out. At once they both began to laugh at the look on Ron's face. It didn't get any better when he saw them laughing. 

"What are you laughing at?" He said voicing his thoughts.

* * *

Sarah sat restlessly in the bed, waiting for the healer to arrive. So far she had been joined by her mother along with Professor Potter, who told her that whilst they weren't in school she could call him Harry, and another of the Aurors whose name she thought was Ron Weasley but she had been half asleep when someone introduced them. Half way down the corridor she could hear someone walking towards the cubicle and guessed that it would be either Tonks or Lupin. 

"Hello, I met the healer on my way here, wasn't that a bit of luck?" Lupin said when he came in through the curtains. Sarah was beginning to wonder how many people could fit in the cubicle before it began to look full. It seemed to never get empty or full as far as she could see, almost as if it expanded whenever someone came in. She wouldn't put it past the wizards and witches who built it. She was slowly beginning to realise that magic could and would do anything possible. 

Out from behind the curtain a plump short woman appeared. The woman was wearing the robes that Sarah had now associated with all the healers, sometimes there was a different coloured stripe, to signify how important they were but Sarah still hadn't worked out which ones were more important. 

"Right then. Lets get this over with." She said, impatiently, more to herself than to the group. 

As the woman rolled up her sleeves and prised her wand from her tight belt Sarah asked, 

"Do you reckon you will be able to heal it?" 

"Heal it?" The witches fuzzy eyebrows raised so fast Sarah thought they would surely go through the roof, "Heal it? This is just to check the damage – I very much doubt they will be able to heal it at all." 

Sarah's hopeful face fell at these words. 

Ron put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, if she can't fix it I'm sure your mum could find a way" he said to her. 

He promptly received to looks, one from Hermione in disbelief, the other a harsh one from the Healer who was also in disbelief, that the stupid Auror could think that someone other than a healer could fix injuries this bad. She then started to prod Sarah's right arm with her wand. Sarah had been worried about this moment. She had not been able to move her right arm since the attack. 

"Can you feel this?" inquired the Healer still prodding her arm. 

Sarah nodded; surely this is a good sign. She heard Lupin begin whispering to Harry at this point, they must think it's nothing then if they don't feel they need to pay attention, she thought to herself. 

"Can you move it?" the healer asked. 

Sarah really tried to move it putting all her energy into it. She could move it at the shoulder, but not anywhere else, where her scars were. She became increasingly angry the more she tried and realised that it still wasn't' possible. 

"That's a no then?" The Healer assumed, "Let's see if we can do anything about that then." 

She pulled up Sarah's sleeve and grabbed the young witches arm to move it for the girl. Before she had tested the arm, Sarah gave out a cry. The Healer dropped her arm as if it was a hot coal. "What? What? Did that hurt? Could you feel it too?" She asked. 

Sarah was shocked. When the Healer touched her arm she felt something. Obviously she would, she still had feeling in the arm, but this was different. It was like there were two emotions in her, when there had been one previously and the second feeling disappeared as the healer let go. She looked around her; everyone was alert and waiting for her reply. 

"Um…" she began trying to work out how to put what had just happened into words. "It felt weird…" 

"I'll say it felt weird" The Healer interjected, "I felt numb inside! It must be a side effect of the curse" 

Harry and Lupin stopped talking to each other at this point, both looked towards Hermione and Ron who were thinking the same thing, 

"That certainly sounds like a side effect to me" Lupin said. 

"Carry on Sarah" Hermione coaxed, rubbing her daughter's shoulder. This time Sarah didn't scream, she was more prepared for what happened, though it didn't lessen the shock. Her mother pulled her hand away. "I, I, sorry Sarah" she mumbled, scared of what she had just experienced. 

"It's OK mum I think I know what it is now" she replied 

"Weird?" Ron interrupted, "Cos that's what it looks like" Harry jabbed Ron with his elbow. 

"Well, yeah…" she continued "it's like when the Healer touched me I could feel her impatience and…" 

The Healer muttered under her breath, truth was Lupin had caught as she was trying to make off, no healer in their right mind wanted to be involved with this girl, if she was going to cause anything like the other one who lived, remembering the years the wizarding world had been in fear of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return. 

"And when mum touched my arm, I could feel the fear, worry and stress. It was like I could feel them both" 

"Both?" Lupin inquired. 

"Yeah, both my feelings and theirs" 

A Long thoughtful silence followed, only broken by Ron, "That's just weird" 

Hermione glared at Ron, how could he be so insensitive? 

Lupin began, "Do you mind if I try Sarah?" 

Sarah thought about this a while, it shocked her when she felt this feeling but it wasn't causing any harm, and she thought it could become a common occurrence, therefore, she had better practise her reactions more, "Sure go ahead," She replied, preparing herself. 

Lupin stretched over to touch Sarah's arm, and pulled it back straight after touching her, something didn't feel right about that, to Lupin. He didn't feel numb, like the healer had, he had felt just like he did at full moon, when he hadn't taken his wolfsbane. All his human feelings had just disappeared. 

Sarah said, "That was different, I could feel most of your emotions, but there was like a part which I couldn't feel, trying to get out, like an animal in a cage, I couldn't feel it" 

All the people in the room turned to Lupin. 

"I think I can explain that slightly," he began, "I have a feeling that it is nothing to do with a side effect from your attack, more of a side effect from mine, I felt like I do when I haven't taken wolfsbane, most of my emotions gone, but not all," He looked at the others who knew his secret and saw they were nodding in agreement. Sarah was utterly confused by his statement, especially at the mention of wolfsbane, no doubt it was one of the hundreds of potions she was yet to find out about. 

Throughout this time Harry had been thinking an idea turning over in his head, "Someone try legilmency on me. I have an idea to test our theory, and tell me what image you get." 

Lupin, Hermione, Ron and the healer all turned to face Harry, who was suddenly bombarded, with people trying to enter his mind. 

"Hey!" Harry said, "I said some**one**, not all of you. Did anyone get the image though?" he asked. 

Lupin answered, "Not really an image, more of a feeling, like when I try legilmency to see someone's feelings, apart from it wasn't real, like a block" 

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "It was anger right?" 

"Yes," Harry replied thoughtfully, 

"Not just anger, Hermione said, "It was full blown projected rage, but why display a strong feeling Harry?" 

"You'll see," he replied, "Ok now can one of you and I mean one this time, try legilmency on me?" 

"Hermione tried, and felt sadness projected, reminding her of the many memories she had seen of Harry's past when they had practised occlumency together years ago. 

"Now, tell me what you feel," he said whilst reaching to Sarah's arm. By this time Sarah was used to someone else's feelings invading her own, but this emotion, she couldn't bear it was so strong… 

"Sarah? Are you OK? Harry stop!" Hermione called out as Sarah's eyes filled with tears. 

"it's so sad, she said looking up at Harry, "It was so strong. Are you… was that… Do you…?" 

"No" said Harry, "That was just a projection"

* * *

**Well thanks to the reviewers: KaitsSlytherin, Tezbuzz, Genetic Island, CyndelTwigg and the Gypsy Pirate Queen.**

**We really need the reviews and also if anyone can come up with a better summary than the current one we would be really grateful, the next chapter could be a while and may get slightly confusing so if you need anything clearing up just message me!**

**Somniomagi – from the words somnio and magus in latin. Somnio maens dream and magus is the word for magician (the I on the end is because of the plural)**


End file.
